The Trouble with Pets
by Anubis
Summary: Fala's pet dies, and havoc breaks loose. I have to thank Jiasa Stormcloud for the idea. Thank you!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Also, I'd like to thank Jiasa Stormcloud for the idea for this story. 

****

It was a quiet, uneventful day in Las Noches, a bar located in New Mayhem. Or as quiet as a bar for vampires and such can be. The heavy bass music blared from the hidden speakers located near the corners of the bar. Shattered glass walls gave the room a topsy-turvy affect, mutilating the reflections of the few humans seated around the bar, and a few reflections of young vampires. Beat up tables lined the room, offering a small comfort in the lion's den. It was near sunset, and the bar was nearly empty. A calm settled like a blanket around the remaining occupants. Jager, one of the few vampires left in the vibrating room, was sitting at the bar, drinking a light colored liquid in a wineglass. He lifted the glass, and pulled the small umbrella out of the way, so it wouldn't poke his eye out, and emptied it in one swallow. He reached under the bar to pull out another bottle, only this one was arsenic. The others two vampires were Aubrey and Jessica. They sat quietly at one of the tables. Jessica was writing the rough draft for her latest book, "Broken Glass", and Aubrey was downing the cup of blood he snatched from the bar an hour before. The remaining humans left for their apartments, and the three vampires were left in their quiet reverie. But one hysterical Fala, entering noisily through the doors, would shatter it. She sat next to Jager, and buried her face in her hands. She shook violently from her sobs. All the vampire dwellers looked up in alarm and shock. It wasn't every day you saw a sobbing Fala. Jager tentatively cleared his throat, and placed a trembling hand on her quaking shoulder.

"What's wrong Fala?" he asked, bracing himself for her blow. But it never came.

"It's horrible!" she cried, her words slightly muffled by her hands. "Just h-horrible!" Each of the vampires shared a very scared glance. This was very strange. And Fala was just as dangerous scared as she was mad. Jessica gathered her courage and asked the question on everybody's mind.

"What's horrible?" She asked. Fala lifted her face from her hands. Tears ran down her dark face, and her black eyes were flooded with them. 

"T-," she hiccuped then, "Timothy died!" she exploded, and buried her head in her hands again. Jager nodded his head sympathetically, reassured by her sorrow that she wouldn't attack him. He patted her shoulder, and said soothingly, "It's okay. We will get you another one." Jessica turned confused eyes to Aubrey.

"Who's Timothy?" she whispered, hoping that Fala was too distressed to hear. She was being very unpredictable, and Jessica wouldn't be surprised if Fala tried to beat her senseless. Aubrey answered her silently, inside her mind.

"_He was her pet gerbil. She's had him for over a week, but I didn't think she'd get so attached to the animal_," he said. Jessica nodded, but she was still confused as to why Fala had a pet gerbil. Didn't Fala hate animals? Jager still sat beside a weeping Fala, and was curious about one thing. The gerbil was perfectly healthy yesterday, how could it have fallen so quickly?

"Fala, how did Timothy die?" Aubrey asked, as if he had read Jager's mind. She lifted her face once more, and wiped her tear stained face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then told what happened to the poor gerbil.

"Well, this afternoon, I l-looked in on him f-for a minute. H-he was still running in-n his little plastic wheel, when all of a sudden he…he…EXPLODED!" she cried, and fell back to her ceaseless sobbing. Jager stared at her shaking body, and turned to the others.

"He…um…exploded?" Aubrey asked, looking extremely disturbed at this phenomenon. Fala nodded her head silently, and tried once again to compose herself. 

"How did that happen?" Jessica asked, her rough draft momentarily forgotten. Each person in the room turned to stare at Fala, who had stopped her blubbering. She looked ready to burst out crying again any moment, though. 

She sat up straight, composing herself slowly, and said, "I w-was curious about something, so I-I experimented on Tim-timothy."

"What sort of experiment?" Jessica asked, suspicious that is untimely death was caused by it. Fala glared at her, but answered haltingly.

"All I did was give him N-nitroglycer-rine…"

Everyone stared at her, shock distracting all thought that this was Fala here, and she loved doing stuff like this.

"What? I was just curious," she said, disgruntled. Jager pulled his hand away from her shoulder.

"Umm…maybe a new gerbil isn't such a good idea. How about a…" he turned to the other vampires, desperation written all over his face.

"A pet rock! You can poor all the nitroglycerine you want on it, and it probably won't explode!" All of the vampires smiled reassuringly at Fala, who was considering the offer.

"Well…okay!" Fala said, and grabbed Jager's hand. She teleported them out of site, presumably to the nearest pet shop.

Aubrey shook his head, and took another sip of his beverage.

"That girl has some serious issues," Jessica murmured to him, and continued on her rough draft.

****

The End!

Authors note: I know, the characters were very out of character, but I don't care! It's only humor, so I can do stuff like this j/k. I hope it was funny! It sounds funny when I write it, but it's two in the morning, and I'm running out of coffee. Okay bye now! Reviews are nice, don't you think?


End file.
